The present invention relates to a self-contained solution set particularly for administering secondary medications but also useful for the infusion of small amounts of any medication, such as in the range of 10-50 ml. of medication.
An object of the invention is to provide a secondary solution set which is more convenient to use, more reliable in its operation, and safer than known prior art devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the mentioned character which includes a molded mini-I.V. container having a valved filling port and a filtered air inlet, whereby the container can be filled by means of a disposable syringe, without needle, through the filling port of the container without providing a vent for the barrel of the syringe.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a secondary solution set having a lower profile without the filling syringe, a more convenient hanging means for the device, and the avoidance of an exposed syringe plunger in the device itself.
Still another object is to provide a self-contained solution set of the character mentioned which may, if desired, by filled at the pharmacy and which may be used to infuse multiple drugs from the same set, the device performing like a small I.V. bag.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.